


That Didn't Take Long

by Akaicchi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Mukidashite Verse, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Tohru’s perspective. Love and smut.Post-canon, Tohru is out of jail and living with the Dojimas. He and Ryoutarou are in an established relationship. Tohru is still freaked out by the concept of unconditional love—Or even just regular love.





	That Didn't Take Long

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a cut scene from “Kazoku” (chapter: Old Habits). I ended up changing it to—yup—an argument. Here's how it originally went!
> 
> Can be read as a one-shot from probably whenever in the canon timeline, too.

 

 

That Didn't Take Long

(Tohru)

I’m sitting on the floor, playing a game when Nanako and Teddie take off. _Probably sick of Ryoutarou hanging all over me. He’s been getting pretty clingy—Not that I don’t like it._

"Why don't you come up here?" he tells me, and it's less of a question than an order. He tugs under my shoulders a few times, trying to get me to hurry up.

I snort out some laughter, but I stand and let him pull me to the couch. Ryoutarou makes a— _Well it sounds like another contented noise. I like that._

Ryoutarou’s already reaching under my shirt to rest his hand on my stomach. "You're _embarrassing_ , old man," I playfully huff.

"Oh yeah?" he challenges, amused.

"This is why Nanako left, you know. She saw you staring at just me all afternoon. _Em~barrassing~_ "

I feel his posture stiffen. "That _is_ kind of embarrassing," he mutters.

I laugh. "Just dial it down a little. And you all say _I'm_ clingy."

"You are," he replies, laughing. "Extremely clingy and still incredibly needy. Hasn't changed."

"Then what are you?" I quip.

He seems the think about it, absently rubbing circles on my skin with his hand. "Regular needy," Ryoutarou proposes. "And—I don't believe I've explicitly told you this..." I can hear him suck in a sharp breath. "But I've been feeling a need to make up for lost time."

"You know," he clears his throat. "I keep feeling this push to do more to make you feel wanted. But then you say something like that—that I was obviously gawping at you all afternoon—and it makes me wonder why you don't already feel wanted."

"I do," I know I say too defensively. _Too placatingly._

Ryoutarou slides his other hand to touch skin. "I always want you with me. I missed you so much, and it feels like—" He stops and I notice him shrink back a little, like he's collapsing in on himself. "It—" Ryoutarou tries again, but his voice fails him as he shakes his head in silence.

I hug my arms over his and tip my head back, both hoping and dreading that he'll finish whatever he wants to say. _Because it all sounds like it's making him sad._

_But it doesn't sound like there's much I can actually do about it._

_Because whether I want to admit it or not, everything I did damaged Ryoutarou, too. I’ve stunted his growth. I'm responsible for him not being able to move on this time._

"I worry all your time in prison made you more cynical. I'm worried it made you even less okay with accepting everything I want you to have." He squeezes me. "All the love I've been hanging on to."

_That you shouldn't have kept hold of._

_I'm feeling more and more guilty again—_

_And I know I need to stop before I start freaking out—_

_But it’s too much. I don’t feel like I deserve all of this._

"And today I kept turning to you because," Ryoutarou sighs. "Today's been hard for a lot of reasons. You—" He pauses, and _now_ he looks embarrassed. "I feel more relaxed around you," he admits. "When you're trying to fit in, you always look so at ease. As if being the center of attention is natural. I don't understand that—Don't want everyone turning to me to lead the conversation or make an important decision..."

I can feel him tighten his hold on me, and he's so quiet that after what feels like a forever of silence I think Ryoutarou's fallen asleep. I try to move his arms and realize I'm wrong.

"You getting up?" he asks me, sounding disappointed. _Like a kicked puppy, as the expression goes. Bet there'd be a lot of people shocked to learn I've never kicked an animal in my life._

"You want me to just sit here all evening?" I sarcastically remark.

Ryoutarou removes his hands and starts to unbutton my shirt. "Well. If you're sure...."

_Not anymore—_

His shirt is next to go and then he's reaching into my pants, his big stupid hands all over me. It's so unexpected today that I'm done pretty quick. Ryoutarou's still holding onto me and kissing me or licking me or whatever else he's doing—I've lost track and I actually have to tell him to stop, that it's too much sensation.

I wriggle out of my shorts and Ryoutarou crosses his legs beneath me—I try to get off of him so we can stand or something, but he still won't let go. "Don't you wanna—"

"No, not yet." I can feel Ryoutarou shake his head. He grabs a box of tissues off the coffee table cleans both of us off. "You seem to not have gotten the message yesterday, so now I _really_ get to show you." I can hear the smirk in his voice. "I think I've got enough energy after stuffing myself on quality fish."

Ryoutarou leans his cheek against mine and softly tells me he loves me, all while rubbing my legs again and continuing to hold me. _Does this man have two hands or five, goddammit?_

_Yes, I love the attentiveness. But he's just going full-force today. Starting to really lay it on thick._

_For once, he's being a little aggressive._

_—Though I think I like it._

"Turn around," Ryoutarou breathes. "Face me—Kneel," he instructs. "Here." He shows me it's alright to rest my knees on his thighs and it looks uncomfortable, but he really doesn't seem to notice.

_Okay. I definitely like it._

When I do what he says, Ryoutarou starts to touch my other side. He gives me a serious look. "How many times you think I can make you finish?"

_Wh-what?_

Ryoutarou laughs. " _That_ was a cute expression," he murmurs, kissing me on the lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I'm in a little too much shock over his new verve to fully enjoy this. _He's not generally so forthright with saying those kinds of things._

Then he makes sure I watch him purposefully moisten his hand. I shiver.

He gently pushes in and brings my face closer to his—Whispers in my ear. "Just because I think _I_ can only go twice shouldn't put a damper on things..."

_Fuck. If that's not the hottest—_

He lightly chews on my ear. "What's it going to take?"

_At this rate? With all this care and focus you're directing at me?_

_—Not much._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I would appreciate any feedback, comments, or criticism!
> 
> If you’re interested, I have a series "Mukidashite", where the main ship is AdaJima. Please check it out if you have the time!


End file.
